1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric electroacoustic transducing device which is to be incorporated in an electronic apparatus such as a portable telephone, a PDA, a PC, or a digital camera, and which is used as a sound source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 8-11005), a bimorph piezoelectric electroacoustic transducing device uses a bimorph piezoelectric vibrator in which disk-like piezoelectric elements to be bonded to the faces of a metal plate have the same diameter, and the identical disk-like piezoelectric elements are bonded to the faces of the metal plate, respectively.